Category talk:Remina
“In actuality, Ilias was the cause of this event, possibly aided by Promestein’s chimeras, though this has yet to be confirmed, seeing that it is not clear if the chimeras even existed at that point in time.” I thought it was clear they caused Remina… As Ilias said at the end of Chapter 2: “Let us make this Monster Lord’s Castle into a second Remina.” Also, the chimeras still roam Remina. Alipheese 10:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you Alipheese, but others don’t seem to agree. ALAKTORN 16:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I’d like to hear their point of view as I can’t see it. Alipheese 17:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, in my opinion 'make the Monster Lord's Castle into a second Remina' doesn't mean that you're going to do EVERYTHING exactly the same as it was done in Remina. First of all the fact that a village has a completely different topography than a giant castle is going to make that difficult. I saw it as referring to slaughter everyone, thus ending the chance for coexistence. I mean all you have is this one statement, which in no way proves, or even suggests, that the chimeras existed, and you're using this one sentence, that doesn't even mention the chimeras, to prove that they attacked? If that's all it takes to prove a statement, I could claim that since Alice proved the chimeras can be killed and since Hellgondo is where the strongest monsters live, the fact that Luka found an angel-feather rather than chimera-bones proves that they weren't involved. Looking at it neutrally, Remina was not a huge castle filled with the Monster Lord's strongest warriors, it was a village, inhabited by humans and a few strong monsters, you don't need that big of an army to crush it. And if you don't need too many people, would you use troops that can be slain or invincible troops? Also, just because there are now many chimeras running through Remina doesn't mean that it was them. Promestein could have easily decided to gather her chimeras there because the place was abandoned and close enough to the Monster Lord's Castle that they could be deployed quickly should it be necessary. Not to mention that Remina was destroyed thirty years before the main storyline, for a mad genius like Promestein, who went from the Chimera Dryad to the Chimera Dryad Vore in just a few months, that's an eternity. I can't see Promestein having this chimera-design and not improve and modify it in thirty years. I'm not saying that Promestein WASN'T involved, I'm just saying that at the moment, we simply do not have enough information to make a conclusive statement. And in my opinion, if Promestein was involved, I don't think that the creatures she used looked like the chimeras Luka and Alice fought. Azachiel 03:32, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Where does the game say she went from Chimera Dryad to Chimera Dryad Vore in a few months? ALAKTORN 13:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Point taken, that was a statement made by circumstancial evidence. She released the Chimera Dryad in the forest to test its effectiveness, and Luka had been warned of a new creature that appeared recently. Going from a logical standpoint, if you want to test the effectiveness of something you designed, would you use an older version, or your most recent work to see what needs to be improved? In my opinion Promestein saw how Luka butchered it and made improvements based on that. I could be wrong, but it seemed likely. On a different note ALAKTORN, are you aware that your argument could easily be used against you? Where in the game does it say that Remina was destroyed by chimeras? Azachiel 11:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Now now, lets not fight one another. But Azachiel does have a point. Nowhere does it say chimeras attack Remina. Shadowblade777 18:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC)